


Wish You Were Here

by stilinski_wolf



Series: Short & Sweet [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post Season 4, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past two months, Stiles and Derek have been talking on the phone, their conversations getting more and more intimate as time went on. </p><p>In this particular conversation, they talk of the future and one that might just include both of them in each other's lives. </p><p>It leaves Stiles feeling hopeful, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

“Where are you right now?” Stiles murmured, voice low and intimate.

“My balcony,” Derek answered. Stiles could hear the constant sound of horns blaring in the background on Derek’s end, could hear the occasional siren, the low hum of nighttime in one of the largest cities in the world. 

Stiles sighed as the cool wind kissed his skin, making him shiver pleasantly. “I wish I was there right now, with you.”

Derek simply answered, “Me too.”

“Think I could get away with leaving Beacon Hills for a couple days and coming to see you?” Stiles asked, looking up at the moon shining down on him.

Stiles had been doing this for two months now, with Derek. Coming out onto his roof at night, calling Derek or Derek calling him, and just talking, taking in the silence and calm, taking in the soft lilt of Derek’s voice. 

“Hmm,” Derek responded. “If you wanted to.”

“I want to,” Stiles said immediately, wrapping an arm around his legs as he raised them up so he could rest his chin on his knees. “I miss you,” Stiles eventually whispered, as if it was a deep dark secret he’d been keeping hidden. 

Derek sighed sadly. “I would come back in a heartbeat if you asked me to, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled softly, feeling a warmth envelope his body. “I know.” Stiles knew Derek would, but he couldn’t ask that of him. At least, not permanently. Thing was, Derek had come back two times since they started talking, but he never stayed, and Stiles never asked him to. Derek had gone through a particular brand of hell in Beacon Hills, and he deserved to be away from it all. And while a visit here or there was nice, and Stiles loved seeing Derek, he just couldn’t ask him to come back. 

Derek would either have to want to come back himself, or Stiles would have to leave Beacon Hills one day, which he planned to do the minute he graduated. Only a few more months and he would be.

“I’m uh…” Stiles cleared his throat. “I’m planning to go to Berkley for college,” Stiles murmured. “Far enough away from this place, but close enough to my dad, you know?”

Derek hummed again before he spoke. “Berkley…I’ve never been there.” 

“It’s a really nice college. The city is great too…” Stiles trailed off, playing with a thread on his pants as he waited on baited breath for Derek to respond.

“Huh…think I just might go there, check it out…maybe I’ll move there in…6 or 7 months…we’ll see.”

Stiles found himself grinning in response, and he laughed softly in relief and wonder as he looked up to the stars. 

“That’s…that’s good. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Maybe.”

Stiles felt his heart beating wildly in his chest, felt his palms starting to sweat. He couldn’t keep the goofy grin off his face.

Stiles bit his lip. “Hey Derek?”

“Yeah?” Derek murmured, voice so soft and gentle that Stiles shivered again, but not from the wind. 

“Are you looking at the stars right now?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Stiles nodded, ducked his head down as a blush came to his cheeks. “Me too.”

When Stiles looked back up, he saw a star twinkle in the sky, and Stiles knew it was stupid, but Stiles let himself think that maybe, just maybe, Derek had just seen that same star twinkle in the sky.

And that maybe sometime soon in the future, he and Derek would be sitting right next to each other and see a star twinkle in the night sky.

The thought of that possible future made something settle in Stiles, something like calm, peace…happiness.

Stiles couldn’t stop grinning.


End file.
